Step Sisters
by TamoraSky
Summary: 9 years after his wife's passing, Hiroshi Taijiya begin to date widow Fumiko Higurashi. 2 Years later they decide to marry. How will their children react? Mostly their teenage daughters? (SangoXMiroku) (KagomeXInuyasha)


Sango and Kohaku sit on the black leather sofa across from their father, Hiroshi. He sits on the leather chair, he runs a hand through his greying brown hair.

"Dad is everything all right?" Kohaku asks. Hiroshi stays quiet, he looks up at them.

"Sango, Kohaku how would you feel if I started to date again?" Their father asks them. The two stay quiet and just look at their father.

"It's fine. We don't care, I mean it's been 9 years since mom died. Your only 43, you might as well go on dating.

We'll support you." Sango says for the both of them.

"Kohaku, how do you feel about this?" Hiroshi asks again.

"W-well I mean….I agree with Sango." Kohaku says, he means it. But he had never been good with words.

"Ok, well…At the hospital we got a new nurse. We ended up hitting it off and I wanted to see if it would be alright with you two if I asked her out." Hiroshi grabs Sango and Kohaku's hands.

"Yeah go for it." Sango smiles at her father.

"She has two children as well. Her husband died in a traffic accident." Hiroshi explains to his children.

"Yeah, go ahead. It's your life do whatever you want." Kohaku says. Hiroshi nods.

"Thanks you two." Hiroshi lets go of his kids hands.

…..

Kagome and Sota sit on the beige couch, their mother, Fumiko crouching in front of them, both of their hands are in hers.

"Kagome, Sota….As you know I've been working at the new hospital. Well….I met a men there who is the radiologist, well the other day he asked me out. How would you feel if I started dating again?" Fumiko asks, Kagome's face breaks out into a smile.

"Yes, of course you can. It's not our business whether you date or not, as long as you're happy so are we." Kagome says, Sota just nods along.

"Really?" Fumiko asks, looking into her kids eyes.

"Can I go back outside?" Sota asks, Fumiko lets go of their hands.

"Go ahead." Fumiko stands, Sota jumps from the sofa and runs to the door. Fumiko sits next to Kagome.

"What's his name?" Kagome asks, Fumiko smiles.

"Taijiya Hiroshi, his wife passed away 9 years ago giving birth to his son." Fumiko tells Kagome.

"He has a kid?" Kagome asks.

"Yeah he has a daughter and a son." Fumiko says.

"Cool, so whens the date?" Kagome asks her mother.

"Wednesday." Fumiko informs Kagome.

"Well then I'm going to help you get ready." Kagome smiles, Fumiko smiles back.

…..2 years later….

"So your dad had been dating the same woman for 2 years and you've never met her?" Miroku and Inuyasha follow Sango to the steps of the house. Sango reaches in her bag and pulls out her keys. She unlocks the door and walks into the empty house with her two best friends.

"Nope, He talks about her a lot but he's never mentioned that we will meet her." Sango says as they enter her room. Miroku sits on her bed, Inuyasha sits at her desk chair and Sango sits next to Miroku.

"All I know is that she's widowed, has an 8 year old son named Sota and an 16 year old daughter named Kagome. dads met them, but shes never met us." Sango leans back on her bed.

"Feh, if you were my daughter I wouldn't want my girlfriend to meet you either." Inuyasha says, Sango shoots up.

"Hey!" She says, slightly offended.

"Wait…you says she has a daughter correct?" Miroku asks, Sango glares at him.

"Miroku…..If I meet her and you flirt with her I will literally cut your balls off." Sango threatens, Miroku scratches his head nervously as a bead of sweat runs down his forehead.

"Ok, can we get to this dreaded thing they call Science?" Inuyasha asks.

"Yeah, I agree." Sango pitches in, Miroku nods in agreement.

…..

"So, are you going to meet your mom's boyfriend's children anytime soon?" Eri asks Kagome as the two of them, Ayumi and Yuka sit in the Wacdonalds.

"No, But apparently his daughter goes to Shikon." Kagome munches on her fries.

"Really? Who knows maybe she's in our grade." Yuka says before taking a bite out of her burger.

"Yeah, she is-" Kagome was cut off before she could finish her sentence

"We should totally casually run into her. I mean if she's in the same grade as us." Ayumi says.

"I would, but…she's not in the A class." Kagome sighs, the three look at her.

"What? She isn't?" Eri asks, putting her drink down.

"No." Kagome shakes her head.

"Well what class is she in?" Yuki asks.

"She's in 2-D." Kagome admits, the three stop.

"Is she a delinquent?" Eri asks quietly.

"I don't know." Kagome responds.

"What's her name?" Ayumi asks.

"Taijiya Sango." Kagome drinks her soda.

"We should check her out." Eri wickedly grins.

"No, I don't think so." Kagome goes wide eyed.

"Eri-Chan has a point let's see her." Yuka chirps in, Ayumi stays silent but nods along.

"And then what should I go up to her and say 'Hey I'm not sure if you knew this but our parents have been dating for two years. Let's become friends.' No thank you." Kagome eats the rest of her burger.

"Kagome-Chan, We don't have to talk to her." Ayumi smiles.

"No, We not spying we are in our 2nd year of high school, not elementary." Kagome's heart was racing.

"Your point? Alright tomorrow at lunch." Eri decides, Kagome slams her head on the table.

…..

The three girls go down to where the D classes are. They go to class 2-D. A boy with long black hair, light blue eyes, and tanned skin arrives at the door.

"Yeah? Can I help you?" He asks them. The three of them look up at him.

"U-m…We're looking for a Taijiya Sango, is she here?" Kagome swallows hard.

"No, her , the Mutt and Miroku went up on the roof." He responds his gaze focusing on Kagome.

"Thank you." The four of them bow, and start for the roof.

"By the way. I'm Yoro Koga." The boy smiles at Kagome, who just smiles and turns back around.

"I'll see ya later cutie!" Koga calls after her.

The three girls make their way up to the roof. The peak around the corner. There they see a girl with brown hair that reachs her waist, her sailor fuku skirt hangs at her knees. She sits with a boy who has silver hair that is tied up, his blazer missing, he's sporting a white shirt, black pants and his tie is loosely tied around his neck. The other guy she sits with has his raven hair pulled into a small pony tail, he wear the same thing as the other boy except he didn't wear his tie and a few buttons at the top were undone.

"The raven haired one is cute." Eri whispers. But Kagome's eyes were more focused on on the other boy. Sango's eyes shoot over at them, the two boys follow her gaze and end up looking at the four. The four disappear and run back to their floor.

…

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asks, Sango shrugs and begins to eat her food.

"Maybe potential flirting objects for Miroku." Sango responds.

"….They weren't terrible looking." Miroku says, Sango and Inuyasha look at him.

"Lecher." Is all Sango responds with as she fixes her knee length grey skirt.

"Sango, I'm deeply insulted you think I would flirt with anyone besides you my dear." Miroku grabs Sango's hands.

"My dear Sango, I just want to say your the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Will you-" Miroku is cut off by Sango.

"Hey Lech, Spare me!" Sango pulls her hands away.

"Well, it was worth a try." Miroku laughs. Inuyasha and Sango rolls their eyes.

…

Sango walks up the steps to the house, She is surprised to find it unlocked. Sango slowly walks in the house.

"Hello?" Sango calls out in the house. A woman with short brown hair walks into the hall way.

"Hello, I'm Higurashi Fumiko." The woman bows to Sango, She bows back.

"Hello, I'm Taijiya Sango nice to meet you." Sango introduces herself back.

"Nice to meet you too." The woman smiles. Sango slightly smiles back.

"Fumiko-San, I see you've met my daughter Sango." Hiroshi walks into the room from the kitchen.

"Yes we've been just introduced." Fumiko smiles at Sango, who smiles back at her.

"Miroku is dropping by later." Sango takes her school uniform shoes off and walks down the hall.

"Well, Fumiko and her children are coming over for supper." Hiroshi calls after Sango.

"So, should I call up Miroku and cancel?" Sango asks, as she turns around.

"No it's fine. Invite him for supper. I mean he is almost a member of the family…..sadly." Hiroshi responds, Fumiko and Sango both smile. Sango walks into her room and changes into a green sleeveless blouse and her jean hot pants. Her cat, Kirara makes herself visible when she jumps off of Sango's bed. Sango leans downs and pets her beloved cat. Sango goes immediately to her bed to read, Kirara jumps back up to join her mistress. The book was Street of A Thousand Blossoms it was Sango's favourite book, she had read it 5 times in two years. She was on chapter 32 one more chapter till the end and Sango had been crying since the middle of chapter 29. It was a book about resilience and people coming together through the hardships of war.

"You're reading that book again?" Miroku had stepped in Sango's room without her noticing.

"You got a problem with that? This book is amazing, not that you would know all you do in your spare time is go to the Wacdonalds and hit on any girl, doesn't matter who as long as she has boobs and legs." Sango smugly smiles at him. Miroku closes the door and sits down next to her on the bed.

"You forgot one thing." Miroku smiles. Sango puts her book down and starts to think about it. She sits there for 30 seconds thinking about the other thing.

"OH! She has to be wearing a school uniform!" Sango remembers. Miroku sighs.

"Exactly. No just joking, my type of woman is you my dear Sango." Miroku leans closer to her. Sango gives him a sceptical look.

"Miroku….Save it for the preps at school." Sango pats his thigh and gets up to put her book back in the book shelve.

"What are you talking about?" Miroku asks innocently.

"Miroku don't play dumb with me. I know that Shima, Koharu, Boton, Momiji and a number of other girls love it when you flirt with them." Sango sits back down next to her friend. There comes a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Sango yells.

"There is nothing kinky going on in there right?" The voice from the other side yells back.

"Kohaku, get in here." Miroku yells back at the 11 year old on the side. Kohaku enters the room and smiles at his sister.

"What is it?" Sango asks her little brother. Kohaku opens his mouth as if trying to say something but the words didn't come out as if the words had gotten stuck in his throat.

"Dad, wants you to go to the store to pick up saba (Mackerel) so he can make Yakizakana." Kohaku informs her. Sango sighs and slouches her shoulders.

"Fine. Come on Miroku." Sango gets up to leave, but Miroku doesn't get up with her. Sango looks back to her friend.

"Hey Perv let's go." Sango jerked her head toward the door.

"Fine, fine. Does this mean I get to possibly touch you once we get home?" Miroku asks, Kohaku blushes and Sango throws a icy glare at her friend.

"I take that as a no." Miroku hangs his head and gets up, following Sango out of her room and out of the house.

…..

Kagome stands her room, with pink painted walls and white carpet. She undresses from her grey seifuku, she always raised her skirt so that it hung to the middle of her thighs, she always felt uncomfortable wearing a skirt that short but she did it anyway.

"Kagome?" Her mother's voice calls from the other side of the door.

"Give me a sec!" Kagome runs to retrieve her pink silk robe, she wraps it around her body and answers the door.

"Yeah?" Kagome asks, Fumiko smiles at her 16 year old daughter.

"Promise you won't lose your temper?" Fumiko places her hand on Kagome's cheek.

"I promise for you." Kagome smiles, Fumiko kisses her daughter's forehead and leaves her to change.

Kagome takes out a red blouse and a pair of blue jeans, she places her runners on her feet and puts her hair up in a ponytail. She turns around and takes a look at herself in the mirror.

"Be polite don't say anything about her bad grades and don't make it seem like I'm bragging." Kagome whispers to herself.

…..

"I really like that outfit on you." Miroku says as he stares at Sango's ass and then his eyes wonder back up to her breasts.

"Hey, stare at my ass and breasts once more, I dare you." Sango glares at her best friend. Miroku immediately stares straight ahead. Sango switches the bag over to her other hand.

"Hey what is our class doing for the school festival?" Miroku asks, Sango mumbles something.

"What?" Miroku asks again after not hearing what she said.

"We're doing….a maid cafe…." Sango says, very discouraged. Miroku's eyes almost pop out of his head.

"Seriously!?" Miroku asks, excitedly.

"Sadly." Sango says, spotting her house. Miroku steps in front of her.

"Sango, what do you mean sadly? A bunch of girls in maid outfits…..Man, I'm gonna spend all my time there." Miroku trails off into la-la land. By this time Sango was already halfway up the driveway. Miroku sprints after her. He grabs the bag from her hand and places it on the steps. Quickly he wraps his arms around her waist and begins to spin her around.

"Miroku! Put me down!" Sango laughs as she's being spun around by Miroku. He places her down, because then they were in the presence of others. Fumiko stands looking at the two teens, she's standing with a boy who looks like he's 8 years old and the girl who had been looking at them the other day. The five look at each other awkwardly.


End file.
